A New Life
by katrinachance
Summary: Danielle's grandfather comes to take her and her cousin Meredith to a new life with him and their stepgrandmother. Chapteer Nine is UP! January 27 2006
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

                Danielle ran down the road back to the Manoir de Barbarac, tears spilling from her eyes.  She couldn't believe that the dream was over.  Henry didn't love her anymore.  His love was gone forever, thanks to Rodmilla.

            Danielle ran through the gate of the manor and didn't stop until she noticed a carriage sitting in front of the manor.  She gazed at the carriage, in awe of its beauty.  At that moment, the door of the house opened and a rough voice reached her ears.

                "When my granddaughter comes home, alert me immediately!" the voice commanded.

                "Yes, Marquis du Loncret, we will alert you immediately once Danielle arrives home," Paulette says.

                Danielle runs immediately around the carriage.  She stops the minute she sights the man whom she knows to be her grandfather.  She had seen several portraits of him when she was younger.  He was older than the portraits had shown, but she knew that most of them had been painted before she was born.

            "Grandfather?" Danielle asked breathlessly.

                Her grandfather, Marquis Andrew du Loncret, turned and faced her.  Tears filled Andrew's eyes as he gazed at her.  She looked so much like her mother.

            "Danielle, my child," Andrew said quietly.

                Danielle rushed into his arms.  They embraced tightly as tears streamed down Danielle's face.  Andrew smiled as he continued to hold onto his granddaughter tightly.

            When they parted, Andrew held his beloved granddaughter at arms length and gazed at her.  "You look so like your mother.  You are as beautiful as Nicole was."

                Danielle blushed slightly at her grandfather's compliment.  "Thank you, grandfather."

            Andrew smiled at her once again, and turned her toward the carriage.  "Let's get you inside the carriage and get you two home.  Marina is waiting for you there.  I will stay here and supervise the packing of your things."

                Danielle nodded, understanding most of what he said.  Marina, she knew, was her step-grandmother.  As for saying the two of them, she wasn't sure about until she looked into the carriage.

            Waiting quietly inside was a young woman about her age, with rich brown hair and piercing green eyes. She knew who she was, even though she hadn't seen her in years, her cousin Meredith de Lov.  Their mothers were sisters, Nicole being one year older than Anna, Meredith's mother.

                "Bonjour, Meri.  It's good to finally see you again," Danielle said as she entered the carriage.

                "It's good to see you as well, Danielle.  12 years is a bit too long for cousins to be out of touch, especially when they are in the same province," Meredith said as her cousin sat down across from her.

                "I know.  But it's not our fault.  It's Rodmilla's fault," Danielle said.

                "Add Esther to that, Danielle.  My stepmother is as bad as yours.  Though, I am thankful she didn't let me go to the masque tonight.  Grandfather was able to claim me a lot faster," Meredith said.

                "You didn't miss much, cousin.  Only the most heartbreaking moment of my life," Danielle said, tears coming to her eyes.

                "He turned you away?  Why?  I thought once he knew the truth that Henry would understand," Meredith said.

                "No, because Rodmilla told her version of the truth.  I had no choice but to acknowledge that," Danielle said.

                At that moment, the carriage began to move.  Both girls quieted down as the carriage began to make its way from the Manoir de Barbarac and began its trip toward their new home.

                "Annabel, are the rooms ready for Danielle and Meredith?  They should be arriving soon!" bellowed the normally soft voice of Marquise Marina du Loncret up the staircase of the Chateau du Loncret.

                "Mistress Meredith's rooms are ready.  We are just about completed with Mistress Danielle's rooms," Annabel, a 16-year-old du Loncret servant, reported to her mistress from the top of the stairs.

                "Good," Marina said before waving her hand to dismiss the young woman.

                Marina smiled s she walked back into the parlor of the chateau.  Her wonderful stepgranddaughters were coming home to where they belonged.  To the life that should had all along.

                Marina had only met her stepgranddaughters once, shortly after they were born, since she and Andrew had to travel to attend the funerals for both mothers.

                Nicole and Anna died within days of each other, both dying in childbirth.  Unlike her elder sister, Anna had gotten the chance to hold her daughter.  Nicole had died when Danielle had taken her first breath.  Auguste and Daniel, Anna's beloved husband, were devastated at their passing, but had dedicated their lives to raising their daughters.  That is why, when Meredith was six and Danielle was eight, that both men had remarried, Auguste to Rodmilla and Daniel to Lady Esther DeVille.

                Both men realized too late that both marriages were a mistake, but both of them had sent a letter to Marina and Andrew to please take the girls if they died.  Then the word came that Auguste had died.  Marina and Andrew had prepared to fetch Danielle when they heard about Daniel's death.  They set out to fetch both girls then, but Rodmilla and Esther refused to let them take the girls.

                Marina and Andrew refused to give up.  This was their only successful try to claim the girls.  And now Danielle and Meredith were on their way to their true home.

                Marina walked to the parlor's fireplace and gazed upon the portraits of Nicole and Anna and smiled.  "Both of your girls will be home tonight.  Finally, they will have the lives that should've been theirs all along."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

                The carriage carrying Danielle and Meredith pulled up outside of the beautiful Chateau du Loncret an hour later.  The trip had given both girls time to catch up with each other before they did the same thing with Marina.

            The coachman hopped down from his spot and opened the door and helped both young women out of the carriage.  The door of the chateau opened and Marina walked out.  "My beloved girls, welcome home."

                "Marina!" both girls exclaimed as they ran forward.  Marina lovingly embraced both girls before leading them inside the chateau and closing the door behind them.

            Two young women were waiting at the foot of the grand staircase for them.  "Danielle, Meredith, these two young women are your maid-servants Anne and Lily.  They will take you upstairs to your suites and get you cleaned up.  We will not discuss what has happened until your grandfather arrives with your things because I know you will not feel like repeating what has happened in your lives."  Marina was about to nod to the servants when she noticed the gown that Danielle was wearing.  "Danielle, is that your mother's wedding dress?"

            "Yes, Marina, it is.  I wore it to the masque tonight, but everything went totally wrong," Danielle said, tears beginning to stream down her face once again.

            Marina gazed sympathetically at her step-granddaughter.  "You can explain it to your grandfather and I later.  Right now, I think a lavishing bath would do you some good." Marina nodded to the servants and both girls were escorted up the grand staircase.  Danielle and Anne went to the left, while Meredith and Lily went to the right.

            Marina went and walked back into the parlor to await her beloved husband.  She had barely sat down when another carriage pulled up outside of the chateau.

            Marina rose and went to greet her guests.  She opened the door and gazed upon the faces of the youngest of the du Loncret children, twins Armand and Livia du Loncret.

            "Armand, Livia, thank you for coming tonight.  I know the two of you were busy with Alexandre, but this is an important night," Marina said to her children.

                "Mother, I understand.  Danielle and Meredith are finally coming home.  Or are home, as it could be, right?" Livia asked.

            "Yes, Livia, my darling.  Danielle and Meredith are already home.  Your father is still on his way, so the girls are getting cleaned up," Marina told them.

                "It's wonderful that they are finally home, mother.  We haven't seen them in so long," Armand said with a smile.

                Armand Alexandre du Loncret and Livia Danielle du Loncret were born just three years before their nieces.  They had gone with their parents to attend the funerals of their elder half-sisters and had gotten to meet their nieces.

                At 21, both Armand and Livia were headed towards marriage.  Livia was to marry Alexandre Maurice Bond, the son of a German Marquis(Marquess).  Armand was to marry a swiss born comtess by the name of Natalie Alexandria Sanborn.  They both had been at Alexandre's estate, preparing for the upcoming wedding when the call had come for them to come home.  Their nieces were on their way.

                Marina, Armand, and Livia walked into the chateau and into the parlor and sat down to await Andrew's arrival.

                Danielle lazed in a sea of bubbles as Anne washed her hair.  She sighed and tilted her head back to allow Anne to be able to rinse her hair.  Danielle hadn't been treated like this since her father had died.

                Danielle shifted in the tub as Anne finished rinsing her hair.  Anne then moved to help Danielle wash herself.  The soft cloths moved across Danielle's skin, washing the reminders of what happened that night.

                Once she was clean, Anne helped Danielle out of the tub and wrapped her in a soft towel and towel dried her hair before moving to dress Danielle in a simple yellow dress with lace ruffles on the sleeves.  Then they moved to the vanity where Anne began to run a brush through Danielle's hair.  Danielle sighed with each brush stroke.

                After they had finished with her preparations, Anne guided Danielle out of the suite.

                Danielle met Meredith at the stairs.  Meredith was wearing a simple blue dress with lace ruffles and she looked as contented as her cousin.

                The girls glided down the stairs together, smiling the entire time.  Then they both turned and went into the parlor where Marina, Armand, and Livia were waiting for them.

                "Uncle Armand!  Aunt Livia!" both Danielle and Meredith exclaimed when they noticed their aunt and uncle.

                "Danielle, Meredith, welcome home," Livia said as she stood up and embraced her nieces.  Armand quickly followed suit.  Then they all sat down, Danielle and Meredith sharing a small sofa near one of the windows.

                A few minutes later, Andrew arrived at the chateau, directing the servants immediately as where they should take Danielle and Meredith's things.

                Andrew walked into the parlor and noticed that even his youngest children were there.

                Before Andrew could ask any questions, Marina rose and explained, "I sent for them and told them that Danielle and Meredith were on their way home."

                Andrew nodded.  His wife had thought of everything.  He turned and smiled at the portraits on the mantel, concentrating on the center one.  A portrait of his first wife, Marquise Marianna du Loncret, Nicole and Anna's mother, who had died giving birth to Anna.

                Andrew walked further into the parlor and took his seat in his usual chair.  It was time for a few explanations to take place.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

                "Danielle, Meredith, it's time for us to hear about your lives so that we may be able to proceed with any punishments that need to be given to Rodmilla and Esther," Andrew said.

                Danielle and Meredith glanced at each other.  Meredith nodded at her cousin.  She would go first.

                "Esther treated me as if I was her own daughter until shortly after father died.  Then she started treating me with contempt, which neither Emilie nor Amelia could understand.  They always treated me as if I were their sister.  Even when she pushed me to be a servant in my own home, they still treated me as if I were their sister.  The only time that Esther really got her way was tonight.  She wouldn't allow me to go to the masque.  I am kind of happy about that.  It allowed you to claim me sooner, grandfather," Meredith explained.

                Andrew nodded at his granddaughter and gave her a smile.  "I understand, Meredith.  Emilie and Amelia will not be punished.  In fact, since Esther will be punished for mistreating you, I will bring them here to live with us."

                Meredith's eyes light up at her grandfather's words.  She loves her stepsisters dearly and didn't want that to change.  "Thank you, grandfather!"

                "You are welcome, Meredith," Andrew said and then turned to Danielle.  "Well, my dear, it's your turn."

                Danielle sighed and began.  "Well, Rodmilla never truly tried to be a mother to me.  Father tried to make her treat me as her own, but it never worked.  Right after papa died, she turned me into a servant immediately.  The treatment got worse from that day forward by all three of them, but Jacqueline has changed somewhat as the years have gone by.  Marguerite is more doted on than Jacqueline is.  I don't want her to be punished for any reason, just the two people who ruined my life tonight."  Danielle paused before she began to tell them what happened at the masque.  "Behind Rodmilla's back, I've been spending time with Henry using mother's name.  Tonight at the masque, as Henry was bringing me up to the royal dais, Rodmilla stopped us and told Henry my real name and that I was a servant.  I had no choice but to say she was telling the truth!  And he wouldn't let me explain why I did it or the fact that Rodmilla was my stepmother!  He just shunned me and walked away.  I ran out crying and ran all the way back to the manor where you were waiting, grandfather," Danielle finished with tears running down her face.

            "Don't you worry, my dear, Rodmilla and Marguerite will pay for their mistreatment of you.  And Henry will get a mighty scolding from us as well when he finds out the truth," Andrew said, fury at Henry, Rodmilla and Marguerite radiating from his eyes.  "As for Jacqueline, we can let her have the manor and she can bring it back to prosperous times."

            Danielle smiled and nodded at his suggestion.  "It may help her finally find happiness.  She would be a baroness herself and she wouldn't be alone.  I just barely saw her at the masque, but she was with Captain Laurent."

                "Ah, yes.  A fine match for Jacqueline, if I do say so myself.  Laurent and Jacqueline would be very happy together.  I believe that giving Jacqueline the manor will be a wonderful start to her life of love with Laurent," Marina said from her chair.

                "I agree.  Laurent is a wonderful man and will make a fine husband for Jacqueline and will be a wonderful baron for the Manoir du Barbarac," Livia said in agreement.

                Danielle and Meredith smiled at each other.  Three of their sisters would not be harmed, but Esther, Rodmilla, and Marguerite would be punished for mistreating both girls.

                A few minutes later, the newly reunited family retired to their rooms.  Danielle collapsed upon her bed, sighing in happiness.  Anne came in a second later and helped Danielle ready herself for bed.

                Danielle stripped her simple dress and Anne helped Danielle with a satin nightgown, white with silver inlays.  Danielle also placed some satin slippers on her feet before Anne pulled down the covers and helped Danielle into bed.  Anne tucked Danielle in under the quilt and blew out the bedside candle.  Once Anne left the room, Danielle fell into a deep sleep.

                "Where is she?" Rodmilla yelled as their carriage pulled up in front of the manor that same night.

                Paulette instantly approached her mistress and said, "Danielle is not here, mistress."

                "Maybe she ran away.  Good riddance," Marguerite said as she stepped out of the carriage.

                "I am sure she is saying the same thing about us.  Especially after what happened tonight," Jacqueline said as she exited the carriage.  "You ruined her life, mother!"

                "She got what she deserved for lying to the prince," Rodmilla said as the three of them walked up to the door.

                "So did you mother.  Danielle is more than a servant, she is your stepdaughter and our stepsister!  She deserves love and happiness just like the rest of the world!  Why don't you see that?" Jacqueline asked.

                "She is not of noble blood as we are, Jacqueline.  She doesn't deserve the same things that we do.  And no servant can ever truly find happiness unless their master or mistress is happy with them," Marguerite said.

                "That is not true!  Everyone deserves true happiness, no matter who they are, servant or noble.  We are all the same, no matter what you believe, Marguerite.  And you've just destroyed Danielle's only chance at true happiness and I will never forgive you for this!" Jacqueline shouted before she quickly marched into the house.

                Marguerite stared after her sister before slowly walking into the manor, thinking about what her sister had just said.


	4. Chapter Four

To all my readers and especially to my reviewer Logique, thank you!

And a little note: I am a college student and I have been slow at updating the stories because of my classes plus work. But it is summer vacation now, so I hope to have the next chapters out faster. And without any other delay, here's chapter four.

Chapter Four

Danielle woke up slowly the next morning. She was so happy and she knew why. She was home, with her beloved cousin, grandfather, and stepgrandmother. She was where she had always belonged. She slowly got out of bed and pulled her bell pull.

Within minutes, Anne came into the room and helped Danielle get ready for the day. Danielle donned a sky-blue gown with many lace ruffles on it. It was a dress that Danielle hoped would put Rodmilla and Marguerite to shame. Anne combed Danielle's hair before plaiting it into a braid running past her shoulders and intertwining white and blue ribbons in with each braided section.

Once they were done, Danielle walked out of her room and stood waiting by the stairs. A moment later Meredith came out of her room dressed in a yellow dress with as many lace ruffles as Danielle's gown, one that Meredith hoped would put Esther to shame. Her dark hair was also braided, with yellow and white ribbons intertwined in each section. Both girls smiled before they quietly headed down the grand staircase and turned toward the dining room of the chateau.

Marina was already waiting at the table when both girls walked in the room. "Good morning, girls. I hope you both slept well, after all, we have a big day ahead of us."

"Yes, Marina, I slept well. I haven't slept that well since I was a child, since before father died and Rodmilla made me a servant in my own home," Danielle said as Marina waved both girls to a couple of ornate chairs surrounding the table.

"Same here. I haven't slept that good in a long time," Meredith said with a smile as she and Danielle sat down.

A moment later, Andrew, Armand, and Livia joined then at the table and they all quieted down as they ate their breakfast.

An hour later, the family was on their way, joined by Alexandre and Natalie. Both of them enjoyed meeting the young women who were going to be their nieces and they talked all the way back to Danielle and Meredith's home province.

Their first stop was at Meredith's home, the Manoir de Lov. As the carriages stopped outside of the manor, the door opened to reveal Viscountess Esther deVille and Meredith's stepsisters Emilie and Amelia deVille.

The coachmen opened the door of two carriages and Andrew, Marina, and Meredith stepped out.

Esther, Emilie and Amelia all looked shocked at how Meredith looked as well as the fact that she was with her beloved grandfather and stepgrandmother.

"Hello, stepmother," Meredith said with a smile on her face.

"Meredith, my dear. What is going on here? Where have you been all night?" Esther asked cruelly.

"I was where I was supposed to be, Esther. With my family where I belong," Meredith said equally as cruelly to her stepmother.

"Esther, we've been told how you've been treating my granddaughter and I am not very happy about it. You will be punished for the mistreatment," Andrew cruelly told Esther.

"And what of my daughters?" Esther asked fearfully. "Will they be punished as well?"

"They've never mistreated me, Esther. Emilie and Amelia are and will always be my sisters," Meredith said incredulously, unable to believe her stepmother. She couldn't see that Meredith would never harm her sisters.

"Correct, my darling," Marina says. "We will allow the girls to either remain here or to come with us back to the Chateau du Loncret and live as if they are our true granddaughters," she said to Esther, Emilie, and Amelia.

Emilie smiled brightly at the words of her stepgrandmother, as did Amelia. "Marquise, we love our sister dearly and we are so happy that you are willing to treat us like your grandchildren and we would love to come live with you at your chateau. And you can sell the manor, Meredith. We don't need it anymore," Emilie said with a smile.

"Pack your bags, my dears, and then we will make sure it all gets to the chateau. Rooms are being prepared for you as we speak," Marina said with a smile.

Both girls smiled, then ran back into the manor to pack. Esther was left outside with Andrew, Marina, and Meredith. "Well, Esther, I guess it's time for your punishment to be given," Marina said.

"Correct, Marina," Meredith said with a smile. Her next words were directed at Esther. "The punishment is my choice, as you well know, Esther. And I spent the past few hours making that decision. Execution would be too kind for you, so I have decided that your punishment will be this. You will be sold to Cartier and sent to the Americas on the first available boat."

Esther hung her head in shame and acceptance. "I understand and I thank you for sparing my daughters. They've always treated Meredith with love and respect and I never tried to do that." Esther raised her eyes slightly and gazed upon her beautiful stepdaughter. "I should have never treated you that way and I know that now."

Andrew made a sign with his hands and several of his men came forward and grabbed Esther's hands and tied them behind her back. They then dragged her into the back of the old cart Andrew's father had used to transport prisoners to the palace and placed her in the back.

After an hour, the girls were packed and their things loaded into a wagon for transport to the Chateau du Loncret. The girls then were helped into the carriage and taken to their new home while the rest of them headed for their next destination, the Manoir du Barbarac.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Danielle was quiet during the short journey to her former home. She gathered her strength in her quiet state, preparing to confront Rodmilla and Marguerite about how they had treated her. She barely glanced out the window at the passing countryside. Her concentration was on the upcoming confrontation. She knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

Danielle's gaze turned to the window as they approached the Manoir de Barbarac. She took a deep breath and steeled herself for the outburst she knew she would get from her stepmother.

They pulled up in front of the manor a moment later. Danielle saw Rodmilla and Marguerite waiting outside for them. She knew she was in the midst of a noble much greater than her. She had to honor that fact. Little did Rodmilla know that this noble was there to punish her for mistreating a member of this family.

The coachmen opened the doors of the carriages and helped Danielle, Andrew, and Marina out. Danielle turned her eyes to her stepmother and glared at her.

Rodmilla and Marguerite froze at the sight of Danielle in such a beautiful gown accompanied by the distinguished gentleman and lady. She had never seen Danielle quite like this. Not even the night before at the masque did she look this beautiful.

Marguerite sunk to her knees and bowed her head. Before Danielle could even speak to her, she spoke. "Danielle, you may punish me however you see fit. I now see that I was wrong about you. You are so much more than I ever realized. You are obviously the grandchild of an Earl or greater, by how your companions look, whom I assume are your grandparents."

Danielle looked at hr for a moment. "You are taking a step in the right direction, Marguerite. That is why I decided on a lighter punishment for you. You will spend the next two years as a servant at the Chateau du Loncret."

Marguerite nodded and accepted her fate. "I bow to your command, Danielle. I am at your beck and call."

Danielle touched her stepsister's shoulder and beckoned her to rise. "The experience you will get at the Chateau will change you, Marguerite. You will be humbled and you will learn what really matters. Now you may go inside and pack only the necessities and then come out and that carriage," Danielle said, pointing to a small carriage," will take you to the chateau."

Marguerite nodded and rose from the ground. She turned and walked slowly into the manor.

Rodmilla was turned to at that moment. She was standing to Danielle's right and she had a haughty look on her face, as if she was expecting a punishment similar to Marguerite's.

Danielle scoffed at her stepmother before speaking. "Well, Rodmilla, you seem to believe, by the look on your face, that your punishment is the same as Marguerite's. Well, my dear, it is not."

Rodmilla's face fell at those words. "But why is it different?"

"Because more of the blame is on your shoulders. You were the one who turned my granddaughter into a servant in her own home. You treated my granddaughter as if she was nothing and you influenced your daughters to believe the same thing. And plus, you doted more on Marguerite than you ever did on Jacqueline, whom will now be the owner of the Manoir de Barbarac. Your punishment fits your many crimes," Andrew said as he came up behind his granddaughter.

"My grandfather is right, Rodmilla. You've done more to me than Marguerite ever has. You mistreated me as well as mistreating Jacqueline. You must pay for everything you've done and your punishment fits that. You will be sold to Cartier and shipped to the Americas on the first available boat, that is, once we have told King Francis about this. He will agree to this punishment, I am sure about that and grandfather is as well," Danielle said with determination.

Rodmilla quickly sank to the ground in despondence. She couldn't believe it. She had lost everything. If only she had known the truth about her stepdaughter and her family. If only she had let Andrew take his granddaughter years before, she wouldn't be in this situation now.

Marina spoke up at that moment. "Looking despondent won't help you, Rodmilla. You will be punished just as my dear stepgranddaughter has said. Our men will take you now to the dungeon of our chateau until we are able to tell his majesty the truth about you and about what you have done, and he doles out the final punishment for you. You may be lucky to only be shipped to the Americas," she said as two men came up behind Rodmilla and hauled her up and tied her hands behind her back. They then hauled her to the same cart where Esther was also awaiting her punishment.

Danielle sighed in relief. Rodmilla hadn't fought her about her punishment. She had accepted it and knew she would be punished in that way.

Danielle, Marina, and Andrew got back into the carriages. Andrew directs the head carriage driver to head to their final destination. The line of carriages takes off slowly as the cart behind it takes off with Rodmilla and Esther for the chateau.

Danielle sighed as the carriages carried them closer to Hautefort. She was nervous about what she would do when she saw Henry again. She pressed her hands together, trying to gain enough strength to truly take her future in her own hands.


	6. Chapter Six

To my reviewers, TLSlark and KoalaHC, thank you! It's nice to know you are liking the story. And this chapter will show, at least to start, what happens at Hautefort upon their arrival.

Just a little note: I may not be updating as fast as I was before. I am a junior at college and my classes are a little harder than before as well as I am working when I am scheduled, so I don't have as much time as I used to to write. So don't expect an update real soon.

And without further delay, here's chapter six

Chapter Six

King Francis paced in one of his private conference rooms in the palace. A missive he had received earlier from an old friend of his had intrigued him.

Marina de Bella had been a good friend of his long before he had married Marie. They hadn't kept in touch through the years at all. At least until a few hours ago when he received her letter.

He was also curious about the way she had signed the letter. He did not know that she had married until he saw her signature. He looked down at the missive again and read it over.

_Dear Francis,_

_A great injustice involving a member of my family must be righted and I need your help to do so._

_We will arrive in Hautefort later today, and I implore you, listen to what we have to say._

_Sincerely,_

_Marquise Marina de Bella du Loncret_

Francis continued to pace impatiently. The words of the missive were cryptic but just from her new last name, he figured out who it involved. The young woman from the night before who had probably stained the name of the family by using the name of a deceased family member.

At that moment, a page entered the room. "Your highness?"

"Yes?" Francis asked impatiently.

"Marquis and Marquise du Loncret and granddaughters are here, your highness," the page announced.

"Let them in," Francis said. The page left the room and Andrew, Marina, Meredith, and Danielle walked into the room.

"Marina, it is good to see you again," Francis said, embracing his old friend.

"It is good to see you as well, Francis. May I introduce my family: my husband Marquis Andrew du Loncret, and my step-granddaughters Lady Meredith and Lady Danielle du Loncret," Marina said in introduction as they parted.

Now Francis understood the missive differently. The injustice, he now knew, had been done to Marina's step-granddaughter and he knew it would be righted if he had anything to say about it.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you and to realize what Marina's missive meant," Francis said to the three of them before solely addressing Danielle. "My dear, please accept my apologies for how you were treated last night by Henry and for how I reacted to it."

"It is alright, your highness. You did not know the truth. I did not know the truth either until after the masque when grandfather was waiting at the manor to fetch me," Danielle said, giving the king a gracious smile.

Francis smiled back at her. He embraced the young woman before sitting in a chair and waving the others to sit in the other chairs and sofas around the room.

"Well, I am sure you are here to seek punishment for the people who mistreated you granddaughter, am I correct?"

"Yes, your highness. We are here to seek punishment against Rodmilla de Ghent for the mistreatment of Danielle as well as against Esther de Ville for how she treated Meredith," Andrew said with determination.

Francis nodded. "Of course, Andrew. They must be punished for what they did to both your granddaughters. I can already see what Rodmilla needs to be punished for. She treated a noblewoman as if she was a servant," he said.

"Both women did that, Francis. And both women basically stole what truly belongs to both girls. Both women married their fathers and upon their deaths took control of the homes and fortunes that belongs truly to both girls," Marina said to them.

"That is correct. The Baroness was married to Danielle's father, August du Barbarac and Esther was married to Meredith's father, Comte Daniel de Lov. The manors truly belong to both girls, not the women who claimed them," Andrew told Francis.

"Understood. What punishment do you wish to seek for both women and quite possibly for their daughters?" Francis asked.

"Amelia and Emilie, your highness, are not to be punished. They never mistreated me. I was always considered their sister," Meredith spoke up.

"And Jacqueline will not be punished either, your highness, because she has been mistreated herself. Rodmilla has always doted on Marguerite and Jacqueline has always had to help her," Danielle spoke up after her cousin,

"Indeed, the girls are correct, Francis. Amelia and Emilie are on their way to the Chateau and Jacqueline is being given the Manoir du Barbarac, which will be wonderful for her and Laurent, who she was with at the Masque," Marina explained.

"And Marguerite will be punished along with her mother for how she treated Danielle, but her punishment has already been given to her," Andrew finished the explanation.

"And what punishment do you wish to seek for both women for what they have done to both girls?" Francis asked.

"Shipment to the Americas, at least, for both women, unless you believe they deserve a harsher punishment," Marina said.

"Well, we shall see after an investigation into both of them. Then their punishment will be fully given to them," Francis said.

"Thank you, your majesty," Andrew said with a smile.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

While Andrew stayed in the conference room with Francis to start the investigation, the three women headed out into the castle gardens and joined Queen Marie for tea.

"Oh, Danielle, I am so sorry for the way you were treated by Rodmilla and my son last night," Marie apologized to Danielle.

"It is alright, your majesty. It is not your fault. It was Henry's decision to allow it all to happen last night," Danielle said before taking a small sip of her tea.

"But I still feel guilty about it, my dear. My son has been taught better than this," Marie said.

"Your majesty, no matter how we teach our children, they have to make their own mistakes," Marina said.

"Very true. My son, I know, will come to regret his actions last night. Of course, DaVinci is on him about it every single minute of the day. He will single-handedly make Henry regret treating you like that," Marie said.

"I wouldn't doubt it. DaVinci is a very strong presence right now in his highness's lifte and he could be the one to teach him how to treat a young woman," Danielle said with a slight laugh. She knew that DaVinci would do his best to knock some sense into the prince.

* * *

Leonardo DaVinci and Henry walked the garden path nearby and they were not very quiet. DaVinci was very loud about how Henry had treated Danielle the night before. 

"Do you not care that you broke that girl's heart with what you did?" Leonardo asked loudly.

"No, I do not care. She lied to me and she deserved how I treated her!" Henry exclaimed as they continued to walk.

"No, she did not! I have told you time and time again that she was going to tell you the truth!" Leonardo exclaimed.

"But she still lied! She should've told me the truth all along!" Henry exclaimed back.

By this time, they were almost within earshot of his mother and the other women and Henry, of course, didn't realize that Danielle was nearby. His next words would wound her heart. "I will never forgive her for lying to me! I will never forgive her for deceiving me! Never!"

A gasping sob was heard at that moment and Leonardo and Henry looked ahead to the table to see his mother, Marina, and Meredith trying to comfort a distraught Danielle. She had heard every word of his declaration. The words had cut through her already broken heart, decimating her hope for any type of reunion with her beloved Henry.

Marina and Marie turned toward Henry with anger in their eyes. He had spoken the words that would forever be remembered by the sobbing young woman behind them.

Henry approached the table and saw who was there. His eyes glared at the young woman until he noticed his mother and Marina glaring at him.

Henry opened his mouth to ask what was going on when his mother spoke venomously. "Do you realize what you have done, my son? If the Marquis sees her in this state, your reprimand from him will be much worse!"

"It is too late, your highness. I heard every word the prince has said and I see my granddaughter's distraught state. Her heart has been wounded now, beyond repair. She will never be the same carefree young woman again!" came the angry voice of the Marquis.

Henry turned and saw a man that for years he had held in high esteem, but now that man seemed somewhat disappointed in him. "You have no idea the lies she has told me, Marquis."

"And you have no idea of the lies you have believed that the Baroness de Ghent told you! Danielle is my granddaughter, your highness. She is a noblewoman! Her mother was my eldest child and I am glad Nicole didn't live to see the pain you, Rodmilla, and Marguerite have set upon her! You have decimated her heart and you shall pay for it!" the Marquis exclaimed.

Henry stared in shock at the Marquis and then turned to Danielle, who had dried her tears and had approached Henry with determination in every step she had taken. She was about to tell the man she had loved every truth she could to hurt him as much as she had been hurt by him.

"Your highness, I am not who Rodmilla said I was. My father was Rodmilla's husband, making her my stepmother. Upon my father's death, she turned me into a servant in my own home. She didn't allow my beloved grandfather to take me to my new home as my father had asked him to do upon his death. She has put me through excruciating pain and suffering for the last 10 years, 10 years that could've been spent learning how to be a true noblewoman and courtier. And now you add to the pain by believing her lies and saying that you will never forgive me. Well, your highness, I will never forgive you for believing her lies, for hurting me! My love for you has been destroyed!" Danielle exclaimed before turning away and walking into Marina's arms.

Henry was shocked by her words. The pain in her voice had been obvious and she had spoken the truth vehemently. The truth of who she was. He turned to his father for confirmation of her words. Instead of nodded, the King turned away from his son.

Shame filled Henry as he turned to the sight of the woman he loved in the arms of her stepgrandmother. She glared at him before she, Marina, and Meredith turned to leave.

The Marquis turned to Francis for a moment. "I will be waiting to hear from you," he said before he followed his family.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Marina sighed as they pulled away from the palace. She looked over at her two beloved stepgranddaughters across from her. Tears still streamed down Danielle's face, but Marina could see that the tears were a part of cleansing herself after how she had spoken to the man she loved.

"You still love him," came Meredith's voice.

"Yes, I do. But it doesn't matter. I will never forgive him for what he said or for the fact that he believed Rodmilla's lies," Danielle said vehemently before she looked out of the carriage at the passing scenery, effectively ending the conversation.

Meredith sighed before turning to her grandparents. "Is there anything that we can do?"

"No, I am afraid not. Unless his highness can prove somehow that he is worthy of our forgiveness, there is nothing that we can do," Andrew said.

* * *

Henry stared out the window of his room, sadness filling his being. He couldn't believe that the truth Rodmilla had said the night before was a half-truth. Danielle, his beloved Danielle, was a noblewoman. And she no longer loved him.

He understood why his father and mother, as well as the Marquis and DaVinci, had given him such stern reprimands. If only he had been willing to listen.

A knock sounded on the door at that moment, and his friend, Captain Laurent, came into the room.

Henry turned to him and sighed. "So, you've heard."

"The King informed me of what happened and also told me some good news," he said.

"What good news?"

"Jacqueline is to take over the Manoir de Barbarac and become Baroness once her mother's punishment is decided. It was Danielle's gift to her. Jacqueline never mistreated her and Danielle also knew that Jacqueline wasn't as doted upon as Marguerite was," Laurent explained.

"Is Marguerite to be punished for how she treated Danielle?" Henry asked.

"Yes. Marguerite will be a servant at the Chateau de Loncret for the next two years. Marguerite always had regrets about how Danielle was treated, but could never go against her mother. She also apologized to Danielle for how she treated her," Laurent said.

"If only I could do something like that and earn Danielle's forgiveness, but now she hates me," Henry said.

"You hurt her, twice! First at the masque and then in the gardens earlier. She's hurting so much right now. Give her some time and maybe she'll forgive," Laurent said.

* * *

Later that night, Marguerite settled into her modest room in the servant's quarters of the Chateau de Loncret. She looked around and placed a few of her most precious belongings on the shelves along one wall of the room.

She looked around the simple room and knew tht she had it much better than her mother. Her mother was down in the dungeon of the Chateau, in a cold cell with just a cot to sleep on, while she had at least a few thin blankets to cover up with and clothes that she was given to wear to match the rest of the servants around the Chateau. Her mother only had the dress she had been wearing that morning.

She sat on her bed and contemplated what she had done during her life and realized that much of what she had done would not be seen as noble or loving. She knew that she had to change and she knew that paying for how she had treated both Danielle and Jacqueline would be a good start.

A knock sounded on the door at that moment. "Come in," she beckoned.

Danielle came into the room and closed the door behind her. She smiled at her stepsister before she began to speak. "Grandfather asked me to brief you on what you will be doing for the next two years."

Marguerite nodded. "Of course. Would you like to sit?"

"No, I would not. Tomorrow, you will be under the jurisdiction of Mrs. Bund. She is the head of our kitchen staff. You will help with the preparation of the meals as well as helping clean the chateau. Normally, you may not see us unless we happen to call upon you or if we come upon you while you are cleaning. As long as you are working, you are to address us properly. First names are not allowed to be used when you are addressing us. As long as you do as you are told and taught, your time here should be relatively easy," Danielle said.

Marguerite nodded. She then asked, "My lady, if it is allowed, may I ask of my sister?"

"Jacqueline will gain the title of baroness and she may choose to punish you as well. She will remain at the Manoir de Barbara and hopefully bring it back to prosperous times," Danielle said.

Marguerite smiled. "I am glad you chose not to punish her."

"Jacqueline was the one who made you and your mother bearable. She never treated me as you did. And she was the one who treated me after I was lashed.

Marguerite nodded. "I am sorry for that. I never should've said what I did about your mother."


	9. Chapter 9

I know this took awhile, but two job changes and school have kept me pretty busy.

TammyLynnSlark, thank you for the review!

Here's chapter nine. Read and Review!

Chapter Nine

Weeks later

Marguerite stood outside the chateau, hanging the linens out to dry. She enjoyed when her work was done outside.

In the few weeks that she had been at the chateau, she had become a hard worker and did her cleaning and cooking as fast and as best as she could. She had actually begun to realize what she and her mother had done to Danielle and what Esther had done to Meredith was wrong.

The only time, other than when she was asleep, when she didn't work was when the King's investigator came to speak to her. She spoke the truth to him about how Rodmilla had treated Danielle. She knew better now. She would never lie again in regards to Danielle. She hoped that soon, his majesty would properly punish Rodmilla for her treatment of Danielle and Esther for her treatment of Meredith.

Marguerite did her work methodically as she did her daily duties. So far the servants of the chateau had given her some of the simpler tasks and she quickly had learned how to get most of them done quickly. She was also learning how to cook in the kitchen during meal times as well as when the head cook had extra time to teach her.

"Marguerite," came Danielle's voice.

"Yes, my lady?" Marguerite asked as she turned toward her stepsister and curtsied.

"Grandfather wishes to speak with you. Finish your work and then go to the study where Grandfather is waiting for you," Danielle said.

"Of course. I should be done shortly," Marguerite said.

Danielle walked away without a word and Marguerite sighed. Her stepsister had changed a great deal in the past few weeks. She knew that her stepsister and stepcousin were happy to be with their grandparents, but Danielle was hurt by the Prince and her attitude showed that hurt.

Once she was done, Marguerite headed back into the chateau and to the study. She was shocked when she entered the study and saw Prince Henry with the Marquis.

"Your highness! What are you doing here?" Marguerite asked.

"I wish to hear the truth from your mouth, dear Marguerite. Please, I beseech you, tell me about Danielle," Henry said.

Marguerite nodded and sat before the Prince on a plain chair in the center of the room. She looked at Henry and began to explain. "I was but eight years old when my mother married Baron Auguste de Barbarac, Danielle's father. I met her a few days later when we came to live at their manoir. Mother was jealous of the attention Auguste gave Danielle. A fortnight later, he was leaving for Avignon when he fell from his horse. He had a heart attack. He died right there, giving his last words to Danielle. Within a week of his funeral, she made Danielle help with the work in the kitchen, making her do more as time went on. By Danielle's birthday, mother had made her a full-fledge servant, moving her to the attic and giving her room to me. I took it without question. Jacqueline constantly made it known that she did not like it. Mother always said that Danielle was not of noble blood, even though she was.

"By the time she met you, she had been a servant for ten years. My mother had squandered much of Danielle's inheritance on grooming me to become princess. The last straw for Danielle was when mother sold Maurice, the man who practically raised Danielle, to pay her taxes. Danielle was determined to bring him home. While Mother, Jacqueline and I were at the market, Danielle borrowed the gown from her artist friend Gustave, and got Maurice back, using the gold francs you had given her.

"The day she met you at Amboise, I had insulted her dead mother and she punched me. She had her mother's shoes in her hand as she chased me down the stairs and into the parlor, where I grabbed her book, Utopia, and held it over the fireplace. I told her to give me the shoes. Mother told her to make a choice, her book given to her by her father or her mother's shoes. She gave her the shoes, but I still threw the book into the fire. Danielle was held back from rescuing the book by mother, who then lashed her back numerous times before we went to meet your mother for tea. That was when we found out about Danielle's falsehood and were shocked about it. We returned to the manor and found that the gown, Danielle's mother's gown, was no longer in my room. She came home from meeting you and mother confronted Danielle about both the falsehood and the missing gown. Danielle said at that moment "I would rather die a thousand deaths them see my mother's dress on that spoiled selfish cow." She was referring to me, of course. Mother told her that could be arranged and locked her in the cellar. She remained there until the ball. And you know the rest, your highness," Marguerite said, finishing her explanation.

Henry nodded. He then rose from his chair and walked toward a window and looked out before speaking. "And you never once stopped your mother from treating Danielle improperly?"

"No, I did not. I knew better than to try and stop mother. Her rage literally knew no bounds if you interfered with her plans," Marguerite said.

Henry nodded again before turning back to Marguerite. "Your sister made her feelings known to your mother time and again about her treatment of Danielle, but you kept your mouth shut. Why did you not express your opinion?"

"The one time I did, I was severely punished by my mother. I nearly died from the beating she had ordered. From that point on, I wasn't about to express that it was wrong for Mother to treat Danielle the way she did," Marguerite said.

"Then I understand. But you still could've treated Danielle better than you did," Henry said.

"I tried, but mother always stopped my efforts. She did not want Danielle to have anything," Marguerite said. "If you are done asking questions, may I return to my work?"

"Go ahead. I do not mean to take time away from your punishment," Henry said.

Marguerite bowed and headed out of the room. She knew it was almost time for the nightly meal and she was supposed to help with the meal.

Henry turned back to the window and stared out of it, until the Marquis spoke. "Now, do you understand why my granddaughter did what she did?"

"Yes, Marquis, I do. She had been denied of a life that she was entitled to. Rodmilla de Ghent and Esther Deville denied the lives of both Meredith and Danielle for ten years. And I allowed it to continue by listening to Rodmilla the night of the masque," Henry said.

"Yes, they were, your highness. Danielle's father had asked Marina and I to bring her here and raise her after his death. Both fathers did. And we were denied by both women," the Marquis said.

Henry understood more about the woman he loved now. And he promised himself that he would find a way to earn her forgiveness. One way or another, he would regain her love.


End file.
